moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Maxxor
Maxxor is an OverWorld Creature, and the Tribe's current leader. Character Origins In the original Chaotic, Chaotic: Now Or Never!, the leader of the OverWorld was named Madcap, whom Maxxor was most likely based off.Vlar, the OverWorlder who stole Kiru's throne from him, was Maxxor's ancestor. Maxxor is one of the toughest, bravest, and wisest creatures of the OverWorld, making him fit for his title of leader. Maxxor specializes in Earth and Fire type attacks, which he uses to defend his home: Kiru City. On top of his already impressive skillset, Maxxor is also a great Mugician, making him a powerful ally in combat. Maxxor was originally known as MadCap in the Chaotic: Now or Never series. Maxxor's greatest enemy is Chaor. The leader of the UnderWorld. Background Information Maxxor is a great leader. He is brave, smart, strong and he is among the finest mugicians in all of Perim. He leads OverWorld armies into battle, and is a natural leader for his clan in the quest for the Cothica. He is frequently angered by Chaor for destabilizing peace in Perim, and challenges him head on righteous indignation. He lives in the OverWorld capital, Kiru City, but frequently travels around Perim in-search of the Cothica and on other missions to keep the OverWorld safe from UnderWorlders and other tribal adversaries. Maxxor is a wise and powerful leader, loved by his fellow OverWorlders - much to the dismay of Chaor, who would like nothing more than to see Maxxor driven from his position. When the M'arrillians appeared Maxxor travelled to the Riverlands to investigate, finding the area polluted and seething with enemies. Maxxor first forged an alliance with the Danians, later expanding the pact to every tribe in Perim other than the M'arrillians. With intense training and his aquisition of the Xerium Armor he became Maxxor Protector of Perim. During the episodes Last Stand, parts 1 and 2, Maxxor, along with Chaor tracks down Aa'une the Oligarch, leader of the Marillians. They are tricked into bringing him to Lake Bla'keer, where Aa'une is powered up. It is here where Maxxor truly appears, rescuing Chaor, as Iparu was imitating Maxxor. Personality and Behavior When Tom Majors first encountered his hero in person, Maxxor was a lot more ruthless than Tom had expected. This perspective was altered when he later allowed himself to be captured in order to save Tom and Kaz Kalinkas from Prince Mudeenu's wrath. He is considered a model leader being wise, powerful, and just. Appearance Maxxor is a tall and strong green-skinned humanoid creature, with strange purple markings across his body. He has black hair with unexplainable white highlights and wears red sort of tabbard/tunic, secured by a gem affixed belt. In OverWorld lore, it is said that his face has never been seen in battle by any other OverWorlder as he's always leading the charge. During the M'arrillianinvasion, Maxxor dons the Xerium Armor and trains rigorously in order to defeat Aa'une, leader of the M'arrillians. Due to this, Maxxor returns in a new card: Maxxor Protector of Perim. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Maxxor is the leader of the OverWorlders, and will always protect and lead his tribe to ensure they find the Cothicabefore the other tribes. He also has a close friendship with his aide and confidantes, Tangath Toborn, Intress, andTartarek. He was close friends with Raznus until Raznus was infected by a Danian parasite. Maxxor also has a friendly relationship with Najarin, relying on him as the head Overworld Muge. Maxxor has a near-identical, savage relative named Cromaxx. Maxxor also seems to be relatives with or have a similar appearance to Prantix and Accato, who both notably share his fire element. Enemies Maxxor's tribe is sworn enemies with the UnderWorlders, lead by Chaor. He often leads campaigns against theMipedians as they are geographically nearest. In addition, it seems that his tribe will remain enemies with the Danians, as they infected Raznus, the Overworld ambassador. Episode Appearances *"Chaotic: The Movie" *"Chaotic Return: Tom VS Mikayla" Card Owners *MajorTom